


I’m Coming Home To You

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PDA, Phil Coulson Is Confused, Phil Coulson Is Scandalized Because He Saw His Childhood Hero Making Out With Iron Man, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Tony loves Steve, Steve loves Tony. They will find each other and no one can stop them.





	I’m Coming Home To You

_My mind is made up_

__

_My feelings changed_

__

_I'm coming home to you (I'm coming home)_

__

__

_-Every night, Imagine Dragons,_

Tony drove to Starbucks. He was supposed to meet Pepper there for talk about the company, or something. Tony wanted to just have the meeting at the mansion, but Pepper insisted that he needed to get out for once. Tony turned the wheel of his Porche down the street, he was blasting AC/DC and had run a few red lights. He drove down the street just a little further and turned into the parking lot. Tony opened the door dramatically, strolling in with his shades looking for Pepper. When he didn't see her, he pulled out his phone to text her when he was bumped into. 

“Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tony said, still looking at his phone 

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean- sorry." 

Tony looked up to see piercing blue eyes and a handsome face. 

"Oh, umm. No, sure, it's fine." Tony stammered. His eyes wondering around the man's fit form through the tight shirt. 

The man blushed, obviously aware of Tony's curious eyes. 

“Umm, I have to uh, go. Sorry for running into you." The man said and started walking past Tony. 

"How about I make it up to you. Let me buy you a coffee?" Tony offered, presuming that this man wasn't the 'let's fuck' type. 

The man stuttered "U-uh, y-yeah, sure." 

"Great," Tony smirked, then got them a table outside. He waited in line for what seemed like forever. He was about to pay the people to let him get in front of them until someone was standing at an open register calling for the next order. 

After ordering their coffee, Tony wondered back to the table and sat down across from the handsome man. 

"So, I didn't catch your name," Tony said, looking into the man's eyes and taking a sip of his still hot coffee. 

“My name is Steve." The man- Steve said, smiling an adorable smile that made Tony smile also. 

"Tony." 

Pepper entered Starbucks late to their meeting but saw Tony really enjoying himself with this man. She smiled and walked out of the coffee shop, they could work on business later. 

They talked for at least two hours, Tony refilled his coffee five times and Steve was in awe about how much coffee this man could drink. Tony told Steve about his business, Steve told Tony about his work as an artist. They hit it off really well, Tony really liked Steve, like genuinely liked him. 

They talked a little bit longer when Steve got a call, he didn't answer and just continued talking with Tony. This happened a few more times within the last 10 minutes and Tony suggested that he should probably just answer it. Steve did, and then told Tony he had to go but wanted his number so they could meet up again sometime again. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. 

\----- 

_Beep_

__Beep_ _

__Beep_ _

Tony groaned, "Jarvis? I got it thanks, shut up now." He fell asleep for five more minutes until Pepper came in and hit him with a pillow. 

"Hmmzghh." 

"Tony, it's time to get up. You have a meeting with Nick Fury of SHIELD remember?" Pepper persisted. 

"Fuck him and his- his- morals." 

Pepper smacked him with a pillow which just preceded to get a groan from Tony. 

“I'm sleeping, isn't that good enough?" 

“You haven't slept since Saturday, it's now Tuesday. Your diet has consisted of coffee, donuts, and mostly alcohol. Now to mention you look like total shit." Pepper scolded. 

"I really liked him Pep." Tony sighed, sitting up in bed. 

"Is this about the man I saw you with at Starbucks?" 

Tony glared at her then shrugged. "You were there?" 

Pepper nodded. "You really liked him didn't you?" 

Tony chuckled, "I actually did. It seemed like he didn't like me for my money or a good fuck." 

Pepper hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Take a shower you smell awful." 

___ 

"Captian, I presume you've heard about the tesseract?" 

Nick Fury entered the room, Steve was rewrapping his hands from destroying various punching bags. 

Steve looked at Fury, "You should've kept it in the ocean." Steve was not in the mood for this, he met Tony and he truly liked him and now SHIELD was recruiting him for this team. He just wanted to see Tony again. He packed up his bag and started to head out of the gym past Fury. 

"I do hope your attitude doesn't have anything to do with that man you met on Saturday, Captian." Fury said turning towards Steve with a smirk. 

“That's none of your business," Steve said giving Nick a glair and strolled out of the gym. Fury had no business talking about his personal life. 

___ 

They all sat around the table. Steve learned their names, Natasha aka Black Widow. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Thor Odinson aka Thor Odinson. Bruce Banner aka Hulk. Agent Coulson sad that there was going to be one more member of the team- The Avengers, besides Steve. Steve just presumed that they were just late. 

A few minutes later, a familiar man with a nice suit on came into the main deck of the Helicarrier, strutting in style. Steve froze. He stood up and ran over the man. 

"Tony?" Steve chocked out. 

The man took off his glasses, "Steve?" He exclaimed, mirroring the shock. 

They didn't waste a moment, Tony grabbed Steve's face and kissed him deeply, Steve returning the action. They completely forgot about the SHIELD agents and the team who were watching them in a serious make-out session. Someone coughed and they broke apart, Steve was blushing and Tony just grabbed Steve's hand and smiled at him. 

"A-Alright, now that's everyone's here let's continue with the meeting," Phil said, flustered and awkward from seeing the two men practically eat each others faces off. 

Steve got a text during the conversation while Coulson was talking more about the Initiative. He looked down to his phone hidden under the table and saw three words. 

**I love you.**

He looked up and saw Tony smile at him. 

**I love you too** , he responded and smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi


End file.
